Stay
by Kim Refa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Kyungsoo dan Sehun, sepasang remaja yang tidak saling mencintai namun saling memiliki. Hingga kecemburuan mengungkapkan semuanya. /HunSoo litlbit KaiSoo / GS / Oneshoot (OS) / Rated M / Don't Like Don't Read.


_Stay_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

Support :

Zi Tao (GS)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Park Chanyeol

Kevin Wu

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

School Life (?)

Rated : M

Pairing : HunSoo

Length : Lenght oneshoot (OS)

EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

STAY~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

HunSoo~

Keduanya masih menggunakan pakaian seragam yang lengkap hanya saja keadaan pakaian bawah tubuh mereka berantakan. Pemuda itu terus saja menggerakan bagian tubuh bawahnya, menghentakkan keras kedepan sehingga kejantanannya menyentuh titik inti tubuh wanita didepannya.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya dapat pasrah, keadaannya yang menungging membuatnya hanya dapat menutup dan membuka matanya, tangan mungilnya menyentuh jemari pemuda yang ada dipinggangnya.

"AH!" mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan, setelah menyentuh titik tertinggi dalam hal bercinta pemuda itu mendirikan wanita yang ada dihadapannya namun tetap kejantanannya belum terlepas dari kewanitaan wanita dihadapannya ini. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda itu meremas payudara sang wanita dari belakang.

"Ah... Seh—hun.." desah wanita dihadapannya. Pemuda itu Sehun – Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil, tubuhnyaa menunduk tapi tetap menghentakkan kejantanannya kembali.

"Kau memang nikmat Kyung~. Aku tidak rugi." Bisiknya pelan, tetap saja pemuda itu kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya membuat wanita dihadapannya itu kembali mendesah. Kyungsoo – Do Kyungsoo adalah nama wanita didepannya. Mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekesih mungkin patner sex lebih baik, atau apa ya? Apa perlu kita menyebut Kyungsoo pelacur? Ini tidar gratis, Sehun membayar Kyungsoo setiap bulannya, dan Kyungsoo harus ada dimanapun Sehun membutuhkannya. Sama seperti pelacur bukan? Pelacur juga tidak gratis mereka dibayar, hanya saja yang membedakannya Kyungsoo hanya melayani Sehun, dan tidak untuk pemuda lainnya.

Sehun menunduk, kepalanya menyentuh bahu kanan Kyungsoo tangan kanannya menyelipkan surai kemerahan Kyungoo kebelakang, lidah itu bermain dileher putih penuh peluh milik Kyungsoo. Sehun melepas remasan jemarinya pada payudara Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya bermain didepan kemeja Kyungsoo. Melonggarkan dasi yang dipakai wanita itu lalu melepas kancing pertamanya. Sehun menarik kerah kemeje Kyungsoo sedikit kekiri membuat tulang lehernya terlihat, dengan cepat pemuda itu menghisap dan menggigit tulang itu, meninggalkan ranum merah keunguan disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendesah, tenaganya sudah habis hanya untuk Sehun. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka menikmati keadaan panas ini, diruang ganti team basket sekolah mereka. Mungkin jika ketahuan mereka berdua akan didroup out atau bahkan dipenjara karena melakukan hal-hal asusial disekolah, namun ini lah keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah 3 bulan dirinya harus melayani Sehun. Melayani kebutuhan birahi pemuda itu, dan Sehun selalu melakukannya disekolah tepatnya diruangan ini.

Sehun menghadapkan wajah Kyungsoo kearah wajahnya dan dengan sigap pemuda itu mencium bibir berbentuk hati dihadapannya ini. Bunyi perpaduan dua bibir dan juga desahan nafas keduanya menggema didalam ruangan ini, Sehun kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengenggam erat jemari Sehun yang ada dipinggangnya.

Kyungsoo melepas ciuman itu saat merasa Sehun mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya, wanita berumur 18 tahun itu hanya dapat mendesah nikmat sambil menutup matanya. Sehun yang memandang wajah Kyungsoo dari samping tersenyum kecil, tepat saat Kyungsoo mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari Sehun, Sehun klimaks. Pemuda itu menembakkan sari cintanya pada tubuh dalam Kyungsoo.

Sehun melepas kejantanannya dari tubuh mungil dihadapannya ini, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disalah satu kursi panjang tempat duduk para pemain. Belum juga dirinya membersihkan diri, dan kejantanan yang masih menganggantung. Sehun berjalan kearah loker miliknya dengan nomor 1212 mengambil sebuah tisu basah dari dalam sana.

"Buka kakimu." Perintahnya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sejujurnya malu bila keadaanya seperti ini. Sehun akan membersihkan area kewanitaannya dan hal itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, Sehun membuka sendiri kaki Kyungsoo, dan mengangkat rok kotak-kotak bergaris hitam milik Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menunduk,tangannya mengambil beberapa lembar tisu basah.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya saat jemari Sehun mulai membelai paha dalam miliknya, "Apa aku bermain kasar?" tanya Sehun dalam. Kyungsoo hanya dapat meringis saat pemuda itu menyentuh vaginanya. Sehun terdiam, kewanitaan Kyungsoo sedikit berkedut dan berwarna merah. Ada sedikit lecet disana. "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya pelan, tanpa maksud apapun Sehun segera membersihkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya pemuda itu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memakai celana dalamnya, sedangkan dirinya harus membersihkan kekacauan yang diakibatkan olehnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit teriris. Masa mudanya, masa indahnya harus dirinya serahkan pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo, perbedaan tinggi mereka sungguh nyata. Tinggi Kyungsoo hanya seleher Sehun. Sehun menatap wanita dihadapannya ini, langkah kakinya mendekat dan jemari tangannya mendongkakkan wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dalam, jemari tangan kirinya menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menikmati lumatan dalam itu. kedua tangannya terletak didepan kerah Sehun tanpa melakukan aktivitas disana.

Sehun melepas lumatan dalamnya dari Kyungsoo. Menyelipkan surai kemerahan milik Kyungsoo kebelakang, "Pulang nanti tunggu aku diparkiran." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya, mungkin ada saliva Sehun didalamnya. Sehun membelai bibir hati milik Kyungsoo lalu berjalan berbalik meninggalakn wanita muda itu. "Kembalilah kekelasmu. Aku menunggumu nanti." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Sehun saat berada didepan pintu ruangan ini. Wanita muda itu berjalan tanpa berbalik, area bawah tubuhnya masih merasa sakit. Tidak mungkin dirinya berjalan tidak normal, bisa-bisa nanti akan ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Sehun menatap punggung dengan surai kemerahan sepunggung itu dengan tatapan datar serta nanarnya. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Lirihnya pelan, lalu mengunci dari luar ruangan ini.

000

Zitao memandang temannya ini dengan tatapan herannya, Kyungsoo kembali kekelas dalam keadaan sedikit acak-acakan. Yah walaupun tadi Kyungsoo izin beristirahat diruang kesehatan bukan berarti kembali kekelas dengan keadaan seperti ini bukan? Zitao hanya tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo bukan berada diruang kesehatan, tapi.. yeah you know that i mean.

"Ada masalah Kyung? Atau kepalamu masih pusing?" tanyanya halus, jemarinya menyelipkan surai kemerahan Kyungsoo kebelakang telinga wanita itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah,

"Anni Zi, mungkin aku masih kurang enak badan." Balasnya sambil mengelus jemari Zitao yang ada dipundaknya.

"Kau ingin pulang? Biar aku ijinkan pada sonsaengnim."

Kyungsoo dengan sontak menggeleng dan mencegat tangan Zitao yang mulai beranjak, apa kata Sehun nanti jika dirinya pulang lebih awal. Kyungsoo memang merasa kurang enak badan sejak tadi pagi. Makanya setelah istirahat pertama gadis itu mengambil ijin untuk keruang kesehatan, entah bagaimana bisa Sehun datang dan kembali mengajaknya melakukan hubungan itu. Kyungsoo bisa saja menolak tapi mereka akan berkahir melakukan adegan itu didalam ruang kesehatan karena Sehun tidak pernah bisa menerima penolakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini pelajaran Choi sonsaengnim bukan? Aku tidak terlalu bisa Matematika Zi."

Zitao akhirnya mengangguk. "Okay, tapi kalau kau memang tidak bisa. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyungsoo menangguk dan benar saja setelah Zitao pergi Choi sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

000

Sehun termenung ditempat duduknya. Kim sonsaengnim sedang absen hari ini, membuat keadaan kelas III-I lebih gaduh dibanding jika pelajaran ataupun jam instirahat. Para siswi akan menggosip tentang siapa saja sedangkan para siswa paling sering menceritakan tentang bola atau hal-hal begatif contohnya balapan liar atau masalah Pub nanti malam. Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana keadaan kelas jika sedang pelajaran kosong?

Sehun duduk dipojokkan belakang sebelah kanan, telinganya tidak menghiarukan suara-suara temannya yang sedang gaduh karena headset kecil menyumbat kedua cuping telinganya. Pemikiran pemuda itu melayang kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah adik tingkatnya, sejak dulu Sehun memang menyukai Kyungsoo dan mencoba mendapatkan gadis mungil itu. hanya saja dulu Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekeasih, seniornya disekolah dan juga seniornya dalam hal basket. Namanya Kevin Wu, saat Kyungsoo duduk dikelas I, Kevin duduk dikelas III dan Sehun duduk dikelas II.

Sejak awal masa orientasi Sehun sudah jatuh hati pada gadis pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu, mencoba menaklukan hatinya dengan berbagai cara. Namun sayangnya saat semester II, Sehun baru sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah milik orang lain. Dan betapa kesalnya Sehun saat tahu Kyungsoo berpacaran dengn Kevin, Sehun memang tidak menyukai seniornya itu. pemuda bermarga Wu itu termasuk berbahaya. Dia termasuk playboy dan juga bad boy, entah hal apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mau menerima pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Sehun juga bukan termasuk good boy, tapi untuk ukuran bad boy Sehun mungkin masih dibawahnya. Pemuda itu tidak menyukai narkotika atau pergi kepub malam hari, hanya saja Sehun menyukai balapan liar dan juga sex bebas, mungkin? Kevin juga memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Sehun, balapan liar iya, sex? Dia mungkin rajanya, malah Kevin menggilai narkoba lebih dari yang Sehun bayangkan.

Akhir semester saat kelulusan Kevin, Sehun mencoba mengajak pemuda itu balapan liar dan Kyungsoo sebagai taruhannya. Dengan mudahnya Kevin menyetujui dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang kurang 'nikmat' untuk diajak bercinta. Pemikiran Sehun jelas kesal, apa Kevin sudah merebut mahkota milik gadis itu?

Pertanyaan Sehun terjawab saat Sehun memenangkan balapan itu, sebenarnya Sehun merasa heran mudah sekali dirinya mengelahkan seorang Kevin Wu yang dianggap sebagai master of the street? Tapi Sehun tak ambil pikir, yang penting Kyungsoo saat itu ada padanya. Tahun ajaran baru Sehun mendatangi kelas Kyungsoo, kelas II-II. Gadis mungil itu sedikit heran kenapa Sehun mencarinya? Dan itu adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, kegiatan diluar batas ukuran remaja.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mengetahui Kyungsoo bukan lagi seorang gadis, mahkotanya diambil oleh pemuda yang kini sudah kembali kenegara Inggris siapa lagi kalau bukan Kevin Wu? Mulai saat itu Sehun mulai memerlukan Kyungsoo dan membayar Kyungsoo atas apa yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya, Sehun hanya tidak ingin ada pemuda lain yang mengincar Kyungsoo'nya'. Dan mulai saat itu pergaulan bebas Sehun berakhir, dirinya hanya ingin bersama Kyungsoo. Karena seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya untuk Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun hanya untuk Do Kyungsoo – itu pemikiran Sehun.

"Oyy Sehun!"

Sehun merasakan tepukan dipundakanya, perlahan tangannya melepas headset yang menempel pada salah satu kupingnya. Ditatapnya teman satu kelas dan juga teman basktenya ini. Pemuda tinggi dengan tawa lebarnya. "Emm?" desahnya kecil. Chanyeol tertawa melihat Sehun seperti ini, keadaannya seperti tidak baik-baik saja.

"Lee sonsaengnim meminta kita latihan sore hari ini. Katanya lusa kita akan bertanding dengan LSm High School."

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun agak malas.

"Kau kan captain. Jadi bagaimana baiknya? Apa perlu setiap jam pelajaran besok kita latihan?" Chanyeol mulai memberikan pendapatnya, Sehun mendesus. Chanyeol termasuk pemuda yang malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Yaa.. itu hal yang lumrah bagi para pria. Iya kan?

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Sehun mematikan playlist ponselnya, pandangannya kini terarah pada Chanyeol yang sibuk menganggu siswi disamping kursi Sehun. "Oy, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Chanyeol memberikan senyum lebarnya saat Sehun menepuk bahunya, membuat aksi menjahilinya berakhir. "Entahlah, kata Lee sonsaengnim melatih kemampuan para junior."

"Kenapa harus dengan LSm?" tanya Sehun penasaran lagi.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, kalau kau penasaran. Tanyakan saja pada Lee sonsaengnim nanti. Iyakan Eunjii?" Sehun memutar matanya malas, saat melihat Chanyeol kembali menggoda Eunji-siswi sisamping kursi Sehun. Eunji memasang wajah kesalnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang terus menganggunya, bersama dengan Hyeri yeoja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah gerombolan siswi lainnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah konyol Chanyeol yang seperti meratapi kepergian yeoja itu. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mereka belum tahu, makanya mumpung pelajaran kosong. Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui, lagipula pelajaran kosong seperti ini kadang membuatnya bosan dan kembali memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ah Kyungsoo~ sedang apa gadis itu?

000

Mereka memasuki kelas satu persatu dari area kelas III hingga sekarang berada diarea kelas II, baru saja mereka keluar dari ruangan II-I. Langkah Sehun mendadak berhenti, ditariknya lengan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu akan memasuki kelas II-II.

"Apa ada anak basket dalam kelas ini?" tanya Sehun pelan. Chanyeol menatapnya heran, ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau sakit? Jelas ada bodoh. Kan ada Kim Kai didalam."

Ahh Sehun lupa jika ada Kai yang sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mengetuk pintu berdaun dua itu lalu menggesernya kekiri.

Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran itu jelas terkejut bukan main, kenapa Sehun bisa kekelasnya? Dan siapa pemuda disamping Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung pura-pura mencari kesibukan lain saat melihat Sehun menatap kearahnya, wajah Kyungsoo langsung menunduk. Tangannya melakukan pola-pola aneh dalam buku catatan miliknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim. Maaf mengganggu pelajaran sonsaengnim, kami hanya ingin memanggil Kai." Itu suara Chanyeol, pemuda itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya saat melihat Choi sonsaengnim yang nampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka berdua disini.

"Silahkan." Wajah mereka terkejut saat mendengar Choi sonsaengnim memperbolehkan mereka berdua memanggil Kai, entah serempak atau tidak mereka berdua melangkah beriringan menuju meja Kai yang letaknya disebelah kanan belakang. Yang artinya dua bangku dari tempat Kyungsoo. Para siswa jelas tidak menyukai kehadiran para sunbae mereka ini karena melihat tatapan para siswi yang menatap penuh pujaan pada mereka berdua, siapa gerangan yang tidak akan tertarik dengan siswa anak club basket? Mereka tinggi da juga tampan, jangan lupakan mereka siswa berada.

Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menatap kearah kanan belakang bangku belakangnya namun Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun memperhatikannya, menatap dalam pada surai kemerahan miliknya. Kyungsoo menjadi gugup, tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kalau Sehun menatapnya intens.

"Okay, jangan lupa Kai. Kita akan melakukan pertandingan lusa." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba meninggi membuat beberapa siswi lainnya kembali melirik kearah bangku Kai.

Choi sonsaengnim yang memperhatikan mereka menurunkan kacamata baca miliknya. "Memangnya kalian akan kembali bertanding?"

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah polosnya. "Sepertinya saem, menurut Lee sonsaengnim lusa kita akan ada pertandingan." Jawabnya.

Choi sonsaengnim mengangguk. "Ohh, jadi kalau kalian akan ada pertandingan lagi. Kita fakultatif ya?"

Sontak seluruh siswa saling memandang. Fakultatif? Ini saat-saat yang paling dinanti mereka, satu hari disekolah tanpa melakukan pelajaran dan menikmati pertandingan. Apalagi nantinya mereka akan bertanding dengan sekolah lain, bagi para siswi ini adalah ajang untuk 'mencari gebetan'. Dan untuk para lelaki mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal lainnya dengan bebas, tanpa mendapatkan sanksi atau hukuman dari para guru.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Kalian bisa keluar sekarang."

Walaupun terdengar seperti mengusir namun itulah kalimat dari Choi sonsaengnim. Kedua pemuda tampan itu mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan bangku Kai. Kyungsoo merasakan belaian disurai miliknya, sudah dipastikan bahwa Sehun lah yang mengacak surai Kyungsoo.

Sebelum meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo, Sehun kembali menatap gadis itu dari jauh. Memperhatikan wajah ayu Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

000

Kyungsoo termenung dibangku panjang lorong menuju parkiran, ini sudah 15 menit bel pulang berbunyi dan Sehun masih belum juga muncul. Kedua kaki mungil Kyungsoo berayun kedepan dan kebelakang. Tangannya terletak diatas bangku ini. Kyungsoo selalu merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan bersalah pada keluarganya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat adiknya berumur 2 tahun dan kini adiknya Do Yoeun sudah kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Ibunya bekerja sebagai pemeriksa intern salah satu perusahaan besar dikota Seoul ini. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukan berasal dari keluarga namun kehidupannya amat sangat berkecukupan, apalagi ada uang 'tambahan' dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo selama ini membohongi ibu dan adik semata wayangnya itu, dirinya berkata kalau uang yang didapatnya setiap bulannya hasil bekerja part time disalah satu kedai makanan. Ibunya yang sudah paruh baya itu hanya mengiyakan, karena selama ini Kyungsoo tidak terlalu merepotkan ibunya itu. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat menabung sedikit demi sedikit dari uang 'pemberian' Sehun, dan sepertiga uang itu digunakannya untuk mencukupi kehidupan adiknya. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sangat... karena itulah Kyungsoo kadang merasa tidak pantas menjadi panutan adik tunggalnya itu. "Appa, Eomma, Yoeun.. maafkan Kyungsoo nde~?" lirihnya pelan.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara itu, Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan salah satu tangan berada dikantung depan celananya dan tas yang hanya tersampir dibahu kanannya. Pemuda itu memang menawan, apalagi Sehun termasuk dalam jejeran siswa berada disekolahnya ini. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Mungkin 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya memandang wajah Kyungsoo, tangannya kembali mengacak surai kemerahan milik Kyungsoo. "Aku ada latihan basket, apa kau bersedia menunggu?"

Jika seperti ini mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih, Sehun yang tampan dan Kyungsoo yang manis. Namun itu hanya pandangan orang karena mereka hanya saling melengkapi tanpa saling mencintai- - ah bukan Sehun mencintai Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo? Apa gadis itu mencintai Sehun?

Kyungsoo mengangguk, belum juga Sehun melangkah pemuda itu dengan cepat menunduk dan melumat bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang singkat namun memiliki makna yang dalam, dan membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit berdegup karenanya.

"Kajja." Ajak Sehun, Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya sampai pemuda itu menarik lengannya untuk berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Untung keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena sudah bel pulang. Kalau tidak? Eemmm... bisa dibayangkan bukan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

000

"Eh ada Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo kan?"

Chanyeol menatap heran kedatangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan, apalagi pemuda itu menggandeng jemari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkuk dan menangguk secara bergantian, bagaiaman bisa pemuda itu tahu namanya Kyungsoo? "Aku Chanyeol, teman satu kelas Sehun." Lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum, ah pantas saja pemuda itu tahu dirinya rupanya teman sekelas Sehun.

Sehun sudah mengganti pakaian seragam miliknya dengan pakaian basket kebanggannya dengan nomor 12, jika yang lain berpikiran bahwa itu adalah tanggal lahir Sehun, tapi bagi Sehun itu adalah tanggal lahir Kyungsoo.

"Tunggulah disana, kalau kau bosan. Ambil ponselku dan mainkan saja." Sehun mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo dan segera bergabung dengan para pemain basket lainnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kebangku penonton yang letaknnya dipinggir lapangan ini. Mungkin hanya ada lima baris bangku penonton yang tersusun keatas, karena ini adalah lapangan outdoor bukan lapangan indoor. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi panjang disana. Dipeluknya tas hitam milik Sehun, gadis mungil itu menatap kearah lapangan disana ada beberapa nama yang dikenalnya. Kai teman sekelasnya, lalu Chanyeol teman Sehun, Sehun sendiri, Jungkook adik kelas mereka, Taehyung siswa kelas sebelah, Jaebum kakak kelasnya, Mark siswa II-IV, dan sisanya Kyungsoo kurang mengetahui siapa saja nama-nama mereka. Yang pasti disana lebih banyak adik kelas dibandingkan teman satu angkatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang tubuh Sehun yang sedang mendrible bola, pemuda itu lalu memberikan bola orange itu kearah Chanyeol dan hap. Dengan indahnya Chanyeol membuat tembakan dari area three point. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum memandang Sehun, apalagi saat pemuda itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum saat berhasil memasukkan bola. Ada perasaan dihati Kyungsoo yang mulai menghangat. Dulu saat pertama kali Sehun memperkenalkan diri kepadanya kalau dirinyalah yang berhak atas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedikit kurang menyukai pemuda itu. apalagi dengan tidak sopannya Sehun mengajaknya melakukan hubungan terlarang ini, tanpa cinta tapi mereka tetap melakukannya sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih kesal dengan seniornya dulu, jangan sebut siapa namanya. Pemuda bejat yang berhasil mendapatkan mahkota pertamanya. Kyungsoo menyesali dirinya yang terkadang polos, tapi itu dulu. Kini Kyungsoo mulai menikmati kehidupannya, kehidupan kelam miliknya. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasianya Sehun dan Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jalan hidup umatnya, karena Tuhanlah yang mengatur kehidupan didunia ini.

Cup~

Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat, membuat gadis itu berjengit dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, dipandangnya seluruh isi lapangan basket ini. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, kenapa dirinya bisa melamun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Mana yang lain?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sehun dengan menanyakan keadaan lapangan yang mulai sepi.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, diambilnya tas hitam yang ada dipelukan Kyungsoo. Membuat tangannya sedikit bersentuhan dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih miliknya tanpa ada blazer sekolah mereka. "Sudah pulang." Jawab Sehun singkat, Kyungsoo menatap keatas, langit mulai senja dan hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

Kyungsoo menyadari Sehun menatapnya dalam, gadis itu menarik tas gendongnya kedepan lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo menyeka keringat yang ada dipelipis dan wajah Sehun, dilakukannya dengan hati-hati. Tepat saat gadis itu akan menurunkan tangannya Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, Kyungsoo hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir atas miliknya. Sehun membuka bibirnya lalu menghisap bibir atas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama bahkan mereka berani bermain lidah disana. Genggaman Kyungsoo pada handuk kecil miliknya terlepas, mengacak surai hitam milik Sehun sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya ikut menikmati ciuman ini.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya, lumatannya pada bibir Kyungsoo tidak terlepas. Dengan berani Sehun meremas payudara Kyungsoo dari luar kemejanya, dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja itu.

Sehun melepas lumatannya, memandang wajah ayu Kyungsoo yang kembali memerah. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya mengecup pelan leher Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyelipkan surai Kyungsoo kebelakang. Sehun membelai kembali payudara Kyungsoo, membuka kemeja itu tanpa melepaskannya.

"Jangan Hun-ah, kita masih disekolah." Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehun saat pemuda itu ingin menurunkan bra miliknya. Sehun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi kemudian menutup kemeja Kyungsoo. Diambilnya tas hitam itu lalu dikeluarkanya blazer sekolah miliknya, tanpa menggunakanya, Sehun menyampirkan blazer itu dipundak Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, diturunkannya cup bra milik Kyungsoo tanpa melepas ikatan dibelakangnya. Jika dilihat payudara Kyungsoo akan tertutupi oleh blazer milik Sehun. Ibi jari Sehun membelai puting Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menegang, Sehun kembali menundukkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya meremas payudara kanan Kyungsoo sedangkan lidahnya semakin membelai puting kiri milik Kyungsoo, jangan tanya apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain meremas surai hitam milik Sehun.

Kyungsoo semakin membusungkan dadanya saat gigi Sehun menyentuh puting miliknya, entah apa yang Sehun harapkan dari kegiatannya menghisap payudara Kyungsoo. Karena tidak akan ada asi yang keluar dari sana, bahkan mungkin saja Sehun merasakan keringat yang menetes dari wajah ayu Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengecup pelan puting sebelah kanan Kyungsoo sebelum menaikkan cup bra milik gadis itu, sambil membenarkan kemeja Kyungsoo, Sehun kembali melumat bibir gadis itu dalam. Setelah selesai Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri, merapikan seragam gadis itu dengan blazer yang masih tersampir dipundaknya."Kajja." Ajak Sehun, keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan kembali Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo.

000

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo sedikit bangun kesiangan andai saja Yoeun tidak membangunkannya. Gadis itu nampak masih mengantuk terlihat jelas dengan wajahnya yang acak-acakan.

"Eonni~ kajja! Eomma akan marah." Sedari tadi Yoeun mengajaknya untuk segera mandi. Kyungsoo hanya diam, sesekali mulutnya kembali menguap dan setelahnya

Buk~

"Eonnii.." Yoeun semakin geram karena Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur berwarna ungu miliknya. "Ini sudah hampir jam 8 eonni! Ya Tuhan~"

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, artinya hanya ada waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal sambil mengambil handuk yang tersampir dibelakang pintu kamar milikny.

"Aku termasuk berhasil eonni. Bahkan eomma sejak jam 6 tadi tidak berhasil membangunkanmu, andai saja eonni belum bangun. Mungkin eomma akan menyirammu dengan air." Balas Yoeun tidak terima, apalagi dirinya disalahkan Kyungsoo karena tidak membangunkan kakaknya itu.

Yoeun berbeda kamar dengan Kyungsoo, namun gadis kecil itu memiliki kunci cadangan kamar kakaknya ini. Yoeun menatap kearah ponsel putih milik Kyungsoo yang terletak diatas lampu tidur milik Kyungsoo. Dengan jahil gadis berumur 13 tahun itu membuka lockscreen milik Kyungsoo.

5 panggilan tak tejawab dari Sehun?

Sehun yang mana ya?

"Eonni, ada panggilan dari Sehun. Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya nyaring dan menggema diruangan kamar Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo muncul dari bilik kamar mandinya. Surai kemerahannya nampak basah, menandakan gadis itu sedang keramas.

"Awas saja kau mengangkatnya.!" Ancamnya, lalu tubuh itu kembali menghilang dibilik kamar mandi. Yoeun mulai jahil.

"Ya Sehun?" teriaknya nyaring seolah sedang mengangkat telepon dari pemuda itu.

"YAK YOEUN! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI PONSELKU BODOH!" teriak Kyungsoo nyaring dari dalam bilik kamar mandinya, suaranya bergitu menggema membuat sang ibu terpogoh-pogoh memasuki kamar anak sulungnya ini.

"Ada apa Yoeun? Mana eonnimu?"

Yoeun mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang Kyungsoo, ada bangku kecil disana berhadapan langsung dengan tirai jendela kamar Kyungsoo. "Dia sedang mandi eomma." Yoeun menyingkap tiarai itu, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri dihalaman depan rumahnya. "Eomma apa kau mengenal siapa pemuda itu?" nyonya Do ikut melihat kearah jendela kamar Kyungsoo, diliriknya ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan Audi hitam tepat dihalaman rumah mereka.

"Kyung~ apa kau meminta temanmu untuk menjemputmu?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya ikut melihat kearah jendela dikamarnya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat kala melihat Sehun dihalaman depan rumahnya. "Sehun?" panggilnya pelan. Yoeun tersenyum melihat kakaknya..

"Ah~ jadi itu yang namanya Sehun, tampan juga. Kau pintar memilih kekasih eonni."

Nyonya Do langsung menatap kearah putri sulungnya itu dengan pandangan datarnya. "Dia kekasihmu Soo?" tanya ibunya. Kyungsoo memandang ibunya dengan tatapan panik.

"Aniiyyo eomma, dia hanya teman Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

Yoeun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mana ada teman yang menghubungi sampai 5 kali eomma." Ucapnya mencoba menarik emosi ibunya itu. Kyungsoo menatap Yoeun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Cepatlah pakai bajumu, dan segera sarapan. Kau hampir terlambat Kyung~" Nyonya Do mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo diikuti Yoeun dibelakangnya. Sebelum gadis kecil itu menutup kamar Kyungsoo, Yoeun sempat menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Awas saja kau Yoeun." Geram Kyungsoo pelan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengganti handuk yang meilit tubuhnya dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Kyungsoo menggunaka hairdryer untuk mengeringkan surai kemerahannnya yang basah. Tidak mungkin kan menghampiri Sehun dengan surai yang sangat basah? Kyungsoo juga memoles sedikit bedak dan handbody, gadis itu tidak lupa menyemprotkan sedikit parfum kepakaiannya. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo mengambil tas gendong warna cream miliknya.

Yoeun yang menatap kehadiran kakaknya itu dengan pandangan menggelitik. "Tidak biasanya eonni berdandan cantik. Apa karena ada Sehun?" tanyanya jahil. Nyonya Do hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap anak bungsunya yang memang jahil itu.

"Langsung berangkat Kyung~?"

Kyungsoo mengambil dua helai roti yang sudah dilapisi selai oleh Nyonya Do, gadis itu segera meminum segelas susu yang masih ada disana. "Iya eomma." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan rumang makan keluarga mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak sendiri ada Yoeun dan juga Nyonya Do yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo sedikit gugup saat Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangna datar, hampir saja pemuda itu maju kedepan untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Eomma Kyungsoo dan Yoeun menghampiri mereka. Sehun langsung membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo ajjumha, Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan diri dihadapan Nyonya Do. Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau tampan oppa, tidak salah jika eonni menjadikanmu kekasihnya."

Eh? Baik Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang, entah mengapa Sehun langsung memberikan senyumnya pada gadis kecil itu sedangkan Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalian ingin langsung berangkat sekarang?" Sehun mengangguk,

"Nde ajjumha, kami sudah hampir terlambat."

Sehun membukakan pintu disamping kemudinya untuk Kyungsoo. "Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?" itu suara Yoeun, Nyonya Do menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Jangan Yoeun, kau berangkat bersama eomma saja. Kasian mereka hampir terlambat." Ucap Nyonya Do.

"Gwenchana ajjumha, mungkin sempat untuk sebentar mengantarnya." Balas Sehun cepat, dan tahukan apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu? dirinya langsung membuka pintu penumpang Audi milik Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik tunggalnya itu.

"Kami berangkat eomma.' Ucap Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil Audi Sehun, Nyonya Do tersenyum saat melihat Sehun tersenyum kearahnya. Nyonya Do melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati"

"Bye eomma.." Yoeun ikut melambaikan tangannya. Nyonya Do terus memandang Audi hitam milik Sehun sampai mobil itu berbaur dengan mobil lainnya ditengah padatnya jalan.

000

"Kalian berpacaran? Sudah berapa lama?" Yoeun terus saja berbicara, menanyakan hal-hal tentang Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Dimulai dari kenapa Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo, Apa warna kesukaan Kyungsoo, siapa namanya hingga pertanyaan paling ekstrim. Apa kalian pernah berciuman?

Sehun sebenarnya sudah mengenal Yoeun, Kyungsoo sering menceritakan gadis kecil itu padanya. Hanya saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Yoeun. Gadis itu sekilas mirip Kyungsoo, sayangnya tubuhnya berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Bila Kyungsoo mungil, diumurnya yang ke13 ini tubuh Yoeun sudah sepundak Kyungsoo. Mungkin gadis kecil itu mewarisi gen ayah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabnya."

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang memandang adiknya itu. "Kami hanya teman Yon-ah.' Ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun terbatuk, ada perasaan sakit saat Kyungsoo tidak mengakui hubungan mereka.

"Oppa kenapa?" tanya Yoeun polos. "Kau berbohong eonni. Sehun-oppa.. kalian berpacaran bukan?" tanya Yoeun pada Sehun, Sehun tersenyum melirik wajah Yoeun dari cermin didepan dasbordnya.

"Benar kata eonnimu, kami hanya 'teman'." Jawab Sehun. Yoeun menunduk, "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Wajah Yoeun kembali mendongkak, "Aku hanya merasa eonni dan oppa cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. Seperti cerita dongeng itu, eonni yang cantik dan oppa yang tampan."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung menuduk saat adiknya berbicara seperti itu, Sehun meliriknya sebentar. "Oh ya? Apa kau menyayangi eonnimu?"

Yoeun mengangguk semangat. "Sangat! Aku sangat menyayangi eonni, walaupun kami sering bertengkar tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah saudaraku satu-satunya. Eonni menjadi panutanku." Jawab Yoeun dengan semangat, membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat, namun kemudian gadis itu kembali merasa bersalah. "Eonni itu pintar, dia tidak suka bermain diklub-klub malam seperti kakak-kakak teman ku lainnya, dia juga bekerja. Dia tidak pernah menyusahkan eomma, dan yang paling penting. Dia sangat menghargai eomma.." lanjut Yoeun, ya Tuhan.. Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang. Kata-kata Yoeun terdengar jujur dari dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo semakin merasa tidak dapat menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adiknya itu. bagaimana nanti jika Yoeun tahu apa pekerjaan aslinya?

Sehun memahami apa yang terjadi pada gadis disampingnya ini. "Oppa janji akan selalu membahagiakan eonnimu." Jawab Sehun tegas, Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya. Lingkaran mata gadis itu sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan bening.

"Benarkah oppa? Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua nde~" Yoeun mengadahkan tanganya lalu membelai kepala Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian, menirukan para pendeta digereja.

Ckit~

Sehun menghentikan Audinya didepan halaman sekolah Yoeun, gadis kecil itu membuka pintu penumpang lalu mengetuk kaca jendela Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih oppa. Semoga berhasil mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo eonni yang keras seperti batu." Yoeun masih sempat untuk mengejek Kyungsoo yang berada didalam mobil. Kyungsoo langsung memberikan jitakan pada kepala adik kecilnya, membuat Yoeun mengaduh kesakitan. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat adegan adik kakak dihadapannuya.

"Annyeong" lambaian tangan Yoeun segera menjauh. Gadis kecil itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk berlari kehalama sekolahnya.

"Kajja, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Sehun menarik pedal gasnya, pemuda itu langsung menaikkan tempo kecepatan kendaraannya, mobil Audi hitamnya menyalip satu persatu kendaraan kota Seoul yang padat dipagi hari.

000

Istirahat pertama halaman outdoor lapangan basket dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis yang menonton latihan team basket. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo enggan kesini, apalagi ada Sehun disana. Tapi Zitao tetap mengajaknya bahkan menyeret tubuh mungilnya kesana. Gadis kelahiran China itu menyelinap kedepan, tangannya masih menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau lihat yang itu Kyung? Dia tampan bukan?" Zitao menunjuk salah satu pemain disana, pemuda tinggi teman Sehun.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol- sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Zitao menatapnya. "Kau kenapa bisa tahu namanya?"

Eh? Kyungsoo langsung gagap, "An-Ano, dia kan kemarin kekelas kita bukan? Setelahnya aku menghampiri Kai untuk bertanya siapa mereka."

Untung saja Zitao langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Mereka populer yah? Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menyukainya Kyung." Lirih gadis tinggi itu, Kyungsoo langsung mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Kenapa harus malu? Siapa tahu kau berjodoh dengannya."

Zitao memberikan tatapan herannya pada gadis mungil disampingnya ini. "Eh, tugas kelompokmu dengan Kai bagaimana? Diakan sibuk hari ini dan besok. Sedangkan itu dikumpul 2 hari lagi." Ucap Zitao.

Kyungsoo langsung menudunduk, Im sonsaengnim memberikan tugas kelompok bagi kelas mereka, berpasangan siswa dan siswi dan dipilih secara acak oleh Im sonsaengnim. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyungsoo melakukan penelitian tentang mokrobiologi menggunakan mikroskop seorang diri, namun Im sonsaengnim merupakan salah satu sonsaengnim yang memiliki keahlian. Beliau bisa tahu apakah siswanya mengerjakan seorang diri atau bersama temannya. Dan pasangan Kyungsoo untuk tugas kali ini adalah Kim Kai, teman sekelasnya yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. "Mungkin nanti setelah selesai latihan aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Zitao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalany.

"SEHUN SUNBAE! FIGHTING"

Teriakan teriakan nyaring ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa risih. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo menatap mereka satu persatu, kemeja yang ketat dan juga rok yang sangat minim. Dirinya menatap dirinya sendiri, surai kemerahannya digulung sembarangan keatas meninggalkan beberapa helai kecil disekitar leher dan pelipisnya. Kyungsoo juga menggunakan blazer sekolah miliknya membuat tubuh itu semakin tenggelam. Rok Kyungsoo memang seperti rok siswi pada umumnya hanya setengah dari pahanya, namun kaos kaki putih yang membungkus kakinya sampai bawah lutut, temasuk sopan bukan?

Prirttt~

Suara peluit dari Lee sonsaengnim membuat aksi mereka berhenti, satu persatu para pemuda disana menghampiri bangku istirahat baik untuk mengambil minuman atau handuk untuk mengelap keringat mereka.

Kyungsoo yang mengamati Sehun dari jauh,pemuda itu ada diseberang sana dengan keadaan posisi wajah menunduk, ditatapnya pemuda itu yang duduk dengan kaki sedikit mengangkang, tak berapa lama wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri Sehun disana, memberikan pamuda itu minuman isotonik padanya. Hati Kyungsoo sedikit merasa sakit saat melihat adegan dimana Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai milik gadis itu. kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan milik Zitao, membuat gadis bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit kaget.

"Eh-eh ada apa Kyung?" Zitao menatapnya bingung, tetap saja Kyungsoo menerobos gerombolan para siswa dan siswi itu untuk keluar dari sana.

"Temani aku menemui Kai, mumpung mereka sedang istirahat." Kyungsoo menjawab acuh. Bukannya pergi kesana, Kyungsoo pergi kesalah satu mesin minuman. Memasukan koin lalu mengambil minuman isotonik dari dalam. Zitao masih memandangnya heran, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak saling mengenal. Untuk apa Kyungsoo memberikan minuman isotonik padanya?

Sehun yang sedang menikmati minuman itu kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati tempatnya dengan sekaleng minuman isotonik ditangannya. Hampir saja Sehun berdiri untuk menyambut gadis itu, namun tertahan saat Kyungsoo memberikan minuman itu pada Kai – juniornya.

Jelas saja pemuda tan itu tersenyum manis saat Kyungsoo memberikan minuman itu padanya. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Ucap Kai bingung, jelas saja pemuda itu bingung. Kyungsoo dan dirinya tidak terlalu akrab, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo memberikan minuman ini padanya, yaa.. mungkin saja Kyungsoo mengidolakannya. Eeyy,,, kau terlalu besar kepala Kai? Xixixi

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Kai, "Aku hanya meminta waktumu besok Kai."

Kai memandangnya bingung, "Besok aku akan bertanding Kyungsoo."

"Setelah bertanding bisa kan? Im sonsaengnim memberi tugas dan kita satu kelompok."

Kai menunjuk dirinya Zitao dan Kyungsoo searah jarum jam. "Kita bertiga?"

Zitao langsung menggeleng tegas. "Bukan, hanya kau dan Kyungsoo. Aku berpasangan dengan Minho." Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa tugasnya Kyung?" tanya Kai halus dengan nada lembutnya. Mereka tidak memperhatikan jika Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan dinginnya. Nampaknya kau sudah membuat suatu kesalahan Kyungsoo..

"Do Kyungsoo.." geram Sehun pelan.

000

Bel pelajaran sudah berakhir, Kyungsoo masih terduduk dibangkunya. Zitao juga masih ada disana merapikan beberapa buah buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan kearah bangku Kai. Sejujurnya gadis itu ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuat Kai ikut bermain disini. Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya pelan. "Bodoh!" pekiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya harus terpancing emosi tadi saat dilapangan. Toh mereka bukan sepasang kekasih bukan? Itu hak Sehun jika ingin dekat dengan gadis lain.

"Sudah selesai Kyung?" Zitao membuyarkan lamunannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seperti biasa, jika pulang sekolah Kyungsoo enggan memakai balzer sekolahnya gadis itu lebih suka memamerkan kemejanya daripada blazer sekolahnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo nampak terkejut saat melihat ada Sehun dan juga Chanyeol didepan kelasnya. Bukannya Kai sudah pergi kelapangan basket yah? Jadi hanya ada satu hal kenapa Sehun ada disini, kalau bukan menemui dirinya apa lagi?

Sehun langsung menerik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah gadis itu muncul didepan kelasnya, untung saja koridor kelas II sudah lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswi dan siswa disana. Mereka semua menatap Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Ikut aku sekarang!" ajak Sehun. Belum juga pemuda itu menjauh, Zitao menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Sunbae mau apa?" tanyanya tajam. Zitao hanya heran, Kyungsoo termasuk gadis yang jarang dekat pemuda. Dikelas saja dirinya hanya dekat dengan Jongdae karena pernah satu klub musik saat paduan suara juga dulu pernah berpacaran dengan kakak kelas mereka, itu dulu sampai saat kelulusan. Jadi ada hal yang aneh bukan?

"Bukan urusanmu. Chanyeol urus dia.' Perintah Sehun pada Chanyeol, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Okey bos!" sahut Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Zitao memandang punggung Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang menjauh, menghiraukan beberapa tatapan siswa lainnya yang menatap mereka heran.

"Mereka ada hubungan?" tanya Zitao spontan, Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya.

Pemuda itu menatap Zitao sekilas, "Pacar mungkin. Siapa namamu? Kau cantik juga.' Mulailah aksi merayu Chanyeol. Wajah gadis tinggi itu jelas memerah, apalagi saat Chanyeol menyebutnya cantik. Mungkin bernar apa kata Kyungsoo, dirinya dan juga Chanyeol berjodoh. Hihihi...

Setelahnya Sehun membawa Kyungsoo menjauh, sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo meronta untuk dilepaskan, namun bukannya melepaskan Sehun malah mempererat genggaman tangannya. Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kegudang olahraga belakang sekolah, ruangan itu memang tidak dipakai namun tetap bersih dan juga tidak dikunci menggunakan kunci ganda. Hanya ditutup biasa.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya, pemuda itu langsung menutup pintu setelah membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam. Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing blazernya, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan hawa yang kurang menyenangkan, Sehun tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Kau kenapa Hun-ah?" tanyanya halus, Sehun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu melempar blazernya sembarangan, lalu menurunkan dasi miliknya. Tak lupa tangan kekarnya mengeluarkan kemeja yang terselip dicelananya. Tatapan Sehun selalu dingin memandang Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan mendekat katamu? Aku siapamu HAH?" tanya Sehun kasar. "Kau selalu menolak saat orang bertanya kita berpacaran atau bukan!" pemuda itu terus memojokkan Kyungsoo. "Jika aku bertanya kau menyukai seseorang atau tidak kau berkata tidak." Lanjutnya.. "LALU TADI APA HAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU BUTA KYUNGSOO?! AKU BUTA?" teriaknya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk ketakutan saat melihat sekilat rasa kesal dimata Sehun.

Duk

Kyungsoo menyentuh meja diujung sana, tidak ada lagi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri karena Sehun semakin mendekat padanya. Pemuda itu menarik rahang Kyungsoo kasar, memintanya untuk menatap Sehun sekarang juga. "JAWAB KYUNGSOO!"

Plak~

Sehun menampar Kyungsoo tepat dipipi kiri gadis itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sehun dalam emosinya sekarang, percuma dirinya menjawab. Sehun akan semakin kasar nantinya, dengan cepat Sehun menarik surai kemerahan Kyungsoo dan menjambaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya hah? Kau menyukai Kai bukan? IYA KAN?" lirih Sehun kembali. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, setetes air matanya kembali jatuh. Bukannya melepaskan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo, Sehun malah semakin mempererat jambakannya. "Jangan tampakkan air mata palsumu itu." ucapnya dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "Ak-aku hanya membicarakan soal kelompok Hun-ah." Sehun kembali tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kelompok? Dengan memberikan minuman dan juga mengelap keringatnya?! KALiAN SEPERTI PASANGAN KEKASIH!" Sehun mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo, membuatnya mendongkak. Dan

Cup, Sehun langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dalam dan menghisapnya, lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam. Sehun sudah kehabisan kesabarannya,

Trekk

Sehun merobek kemeja Kyungsoo, membuat kancing-kancing kecilnya bertaburan disana. Jelas mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Apalagi saat pemuda itu meremas payudaranya kasar. Bra hitam miliknya langsung ditarik oleh Sehun, meninggakan ranum kemerahan disekitar payudaranya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat kulit telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh payudara sintalnya, Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo semakin kebelakang, telapak tangannya terlepas dari payudara Kyungsoo, namun membantu gadis itu untuk duduk diatas meja dibelakang tubuhnya. Sehun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, pemuda itu kembali meremas payudara Kyungsoo sambil terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak membiarkan gadis itu hanya diam disana. Tangan kiri Sehun membelai paha Kyungsoo yang terduduk, posisi mereka saat pas. Entah Sehun sudah memperhitungkannya atau bukan, Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membuat kejantanannya bersentuhan dengan paha kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Jika biasanya gadis itu siap dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo merasa ada yang hal yang tidak beres. Benar saja, Sehun menaikkan rok miliknya, menyelipkan celana dalam Kyungsoo tanpa melepasnya, pemuda itu melepas ziper miliknya sendiri dan membuka resletingnnya, sama dengan Kyungsoo tanpa melepas celana dalamnya, Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang.

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong dada Sehun membuat ciuman mereka terlepas saat pemuda itu ingin memasukkan dirinya. "Jangan Hun-ah" pintanya lirih.

Sehun hanya diam, tangan kekarnya mengelus pelan kejantanannya membuat percum muncul dari sana. "Ikuti apa kataku Kyungsoo. Atau kau ingin bermain kasar hah?"

Jleb,

Kyungsoo langsung meringis kesakitan saat Sehun memasukkan dirinya. Tanpa ada penetrasi, sungguh kewanitaannya terasa perih sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa dibagi dua, Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan kembali melumatnya. Pemuda itu terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang terduduk disana. Kedua lengan pemuda itu memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, Sehun menunduk. Payudara Kyungsoo kini menjadi sasarannya, pemuda itu langsung menghisap dan melumat payudara Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo meremas surai milik hitam milik Sehun. Sehun melepas hisapannya pada payudara Kyungsoo, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai menikmati permainan mereka.

"Karena budak memang harus diperlakukan seperti ini."

Bagai disambar petir apa yang dikatakan Sehun membuat hati Kyungsoo teriris, gadis itu langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun. Membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri, walaupun kewanitaannya terasa sakit. Diambilnya tas yang terletak dimeja disamping pintu.

Sehun sadar jika Kyungsoo akan keluar dari sana, dengan sigap lengannya mencegah tangan Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak dari sana. Keadaan Kyungsoo dan dirinya sama-sama menyedihkan, kejantannya yang masih menganggantung dan kemeja Kyungsoo yang masih terbuka. "LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Kyungsoo nyaring.

Sehun menariknya mendekat, membuat Kyungsoo semakin meronta memohon untuk dilepaskan. "AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU BODOH!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi, tanpa mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan Sehun langsung mebuat Kyungsoo menungging dan kembali memasukkan kejantanannya. Sehun dalam keadaan emosi sekarang, apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tidak akan mampu membuat pemuda itu sadar. Yang ada Kyungsoo akan semakin menderita.

Posisi yang tidak mengenakkan, didepan pintu dengan Kyungsoo yang menungging dan Sehun yang terus menghujani kewanitaannya. Sekarang pikiran Kyungsoo benar-benar dibebani apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, mungkin benar dirinya hanya budak untuk Sehun.

Byur~.. entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menumpahkan sari cintanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Yang jelas emosi pemuda itu belum juga reda, dimatanya Kyungsoo telah melakukan pengkhianatan. Dan hukuman apapun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menghukumnya. Itu kata Sehun.

Bruk..

Kyungsoo ambruk didepan Sehun, gadis itu sudah tidak kuat dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Tubuhnnya sudah lemah, apalagi Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar. Bukannya merasa kasihan, Sehun kembali tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tidak bisa melayaniku bukan? Kau memang perempuan rendahan." Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jelas menggeleng, selama ini mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang meminta Sehun untuk tidak melakukan blow job dan pemuda itu menyetujuinya, tapi sekarang?

"Cepat hisab bodoh!" suruh Sehun, Kyungsoo jelas menggeleng. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat kejantanan Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun menarik surai kemerahan Kyungsoo lagi, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan, dan kesempatan itu Sehun gunakan untuk memasukkan kejantanannya pada mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin mengeluarkan benda itu, ini sungguh menjijikkan. Bahkan benda itu baru saja berada didalam kewanitaannya, Sehun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Tanganya menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh dua bola diatas kejantanannya. Kyungsoo merasa harga dirinya semakin terinjak saat Sehun kembali menumpahkan sari cintanya.

"Telan Kyungsoo!" perintahnya, Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan itu semua sebelum Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat cairannya meluber dibibir mereka masing-masing.

Sehun melepas lumatannya, tangannya mengambil dompet yang terselip dikantung belakang celananya lalu menghamburkan beberapa lembar ribu woon diwajah Kyungsoo.

Ini sungguh keterlaluan, Kyungsoo tidak terima jika Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sehun sudah merendahkannya, Kyungsoo berdiri. Diambilnya tas miliknya yang tadi sempat terlempar gadis itu berjalan tertatih, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa mengambil uang sepeserpun Kyungsoo mengambil blazer miliknya dan menggunakannya. Menutupi kemejanya yang rusak, tangannya terus menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Membuat liak sungai yang jelas dipipinya yang sedikit tembem.

Kyungsoo mulai beranjak menjauh, dirinya berbalik sebentar menatap punggung Sehun yang sedang memakai blazer sekolahnya. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi Oh Sehun." Pinta Kyungsoo lirih lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, kenapa dirinya seperti orang bodoh sekarang? Tanpa ada niat untuk mengejar Kyungsoo, Sehun menatap lantai tempatnya dan Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu tadi, dilihatnya masih ada uang yang dilemparkannya pada Kyungsoo tadinya.

Apa dirinya sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan Kyungsoo?

Apa cemburu membuatnya seperti orang kehilangan akal?

Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan Oh Sehun.

000

Keesokan harinya Sehun tidak sempat untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya kemarin. Ponsel gadis itu juga tidak aktif, percuma dirinya menelpon atau bahkan mengirim pesan padanya. Sehun hanya beranggapan bahwa disekolah nanti mereka akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi, dirinya akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kembali membaik. Itu rencana Sehun, hanya saja apa yang kita rencanakan kadang tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang terjadi bukan?

Sehun sudah memakai pakaian basketnya sejak dari rumah, dilapangan outdoor semua anggota team basket sudah berkumpul disana. Wajahnya memandang Kai yang sedang tertawa bersama Taehyung, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Gegara pemuda tan ini lah dirinya menjadi cemburu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai tidak bersalah Sehun, kau saja yang terlalu cemburu.

"Oy Bos!" Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya saat pemuda itu melintas dihadapan Sehun. "Kemana kau mengajak Kyungsoo kemarin?" tanyanya penasaran. Sehun hanya mendehemkan nafasnya, lalu berjalan kebangku pemain. Pemuda itu meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Pukul berapa pertandingan dimulai?" Sehun menatap kearah lapangan outdoor yang mulai ramai dengan siswa dan siswi, kebanyakan dari mereka memabwa atribut-atribut untuk mendukung sekolahnya.

"Entahlah, menurut Suga hyung sekitar 1 – 2 jam lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya heran. Sudah tahu bukan tujuan Sehun kemana? Kalau bukan kekelas Kyungsoo kemana lagi?

Sehun tiba disana, pintu kelas II-II dibiarkan terbuka karena ini memang fakultatif jadi tidak ada pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi nantinya. Mata sipitnya menjelajahi isi kelas itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau bangku Kyungsoo dihuni oleh siempunyanya.

"Apa Kyungsoo hadir?" Sehun mencegat lengan salah satu siswa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

"Dia Absen, menurut surat itu Kyungsoo sedang sakit." Jawabnya, Sehun melepas cegatan tangannya. Dirinya langsung terdiam, apa? Kyungsoo sedang sakit? Sebegitu kejamnya kah dirinya hingga membuat gadis itu merasa sakit? Kau hanya tidak tahu Sehun, dirimu bukan hanya menyakiti tubuh Kyungsoo tapi juga relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

000

Kyungsoo hanya membolak balikkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri, badannya demam tinggi tadi malam. Dan dengan alasan itu Kyungsoo meminta ijin dengan ibunya untuk tidak pergi kesekolah hari ini. Lagi pula dirinya masih belum siap bertemu dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam, hingga merasakan hatinya teriris membayangkan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya. Kyungsoo memang sengaja mematikan ponsel miliknya sejak tadi malam bahkan kemarin sore, gadis itu mencoba menghindari telepon-telepon ataupun pesan yang sudah pastinya akan Sehun kirimkan nantinya.

Perelahan tangan mungilnya meraba meja disamping tempat tidur miliknya, dan meraih ponsel berwarna putih disana. Kyungsoo mencoba mengaktifkan ponselnya, dan benar saja ada 30 pesan dan semuanya dari Sehun. Tanpa membacanya Kyungsoo langsung mendelete apa yang Sehun kirimkan padanya. Hatinya memang benar-benar terluka.

"Percuma saja meminta maaf. Kau sudah menyakitiku Hun-ah." Ucapnnya lirih. Tangannya kembali meletakkan ponsel putih itu diatas meja lampu tidurnya.

Pulang kemarin Kyungsoo dalam keadaan benar-benar tertekan, untung saja ibunya belum pulang dari kantor dan Yoeun sedang ada dikamarnya sehingga tidak ada yang menanyakan keadaannya yang sangat menyedihkan, mata bengkak dan juga surai yang berantakan. Apalagi kemejanya, untung saja Kyungsoo masih mempunyai persediaan kemeja sekolahnya, jika tidak. Apa kata ibunya nanti?

Kyungsoo sudah menyusun rencana, dikepala cantiknya sudah dipenuhi berbagai cara untuk menghindari Sehun disekolah nantinya. Membawa bekal dari rumah saat jam istirahat hingga berlindung dibelakang Zitao atau Kai. Kai? Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan pemuda itu, bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas itu setelah pertandingan itu. Ahhh sudahlah, Kyungsoo bisa saja menghubungi pemuda itu dan mengatur ulang waktu kerja kelompok mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik selimutnya hingga sampai ujung kepalanya, perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup. Kembali melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya, gadis itu ingin melupakan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga Sehun.

000

Pertandingan dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu, sekolah Sehun masih memimpin dengan point 62 – 44, LSm sedang mencoba ketertinggalan. Sehun kurang fokus pada pertandingannya kali ini, walaupun hanya pertandingan persahabatan hanya saja nama sekolah tetap akan dipertaruhkan. Pikiran Sehun melayang pada Kyungsoo, sedang apa gadis itu sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja.

Buk

Bahkan Sehun tidak dapat menangkap lemparan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, ini pertandingan babak terakhir. Mereka hanya menjalankan tiga sesi yang biasanya 5 sesi, Lee sonsaengnim menarik Sehun keluar dan memasukan Kai kedalam. Sehun berjalan gontai menuju bangku pemain, Lee sonsaengnim menatapnya heran.

"Mana semangatmu Sehun! Kau kacau hari ini." Ucap Lee sonsaengnim, Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Itu memang kebenaran, dirinya sedang kacau hari ini. Perlakuannya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin masih menjadi hal utama yang ada dipikirannya.

Sehun menatap kearah lapangan disana Kai bermain dengan lincahnya, kenapa dirinya harus merasa tersaingi dengan Kai? Bahkan pemuda itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun harus merasa kalau Kai akan merebut Kyungsoo nantinya?

Priiitt~

Peluit berbunyi dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh sekolah Sehun, dengan skor yang cukup telak 96 – 65. Kai banyak berperan dalam pertandingan ini, Lee sonsaengnim bahakan menyebutnya sebagai kandidat captain penggangti Sehun nantinya. Seluruh pemain saling bersalaman dan berfoto bersama, Sehun masih menampakkan wajah dinginnya tidak ada senyum diwajah tampannya itu. namun tetap saja beberapa siswi memekikan namanya nyaring.

"SEHUN OPPAAA.."

"SEHUN SARANGHAE.."

Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan saat Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sehun singkat, dirinya berjalan mengambil tas miliknya lalu berjalan keruang ganti team basket. Dua hari yang lalu bahkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo masih sempat melakukan kegiatan mereka disini, tapi itu dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang hanya ada anggota team basket yang sedang berganti pakaian dengan seragam mereka.

"Ya Kyung?

"Ah benarkah?"

"Okay, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan kerumahmu."

"Bisakah kau kirim lewat pesan saja? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Okay baiklah, cepat sembuh nde~"

Sehun memasang telinga dengan baik saat mendengar percakapan Kai yang lokernya terletak disampin miliknya, pemuda itu yakin Kai baru saja melakukan line telepon dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kemarin memang jujur? dirinya dan Kai hanya membahas tugas kelompok? Tapi tidak harus membawa minuman isotonik dan juga mengelap keringat itu juga kan?

Sehun membanting lokernya nyaring, membuat beberapa pemuda diruangan itu menatapnya. Tubuhnya langsung menghadap kearah Kai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dingin. Kai menatap sunbaenya ini heran. "Itu tadi telepon dari Kyungsoo bukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kai mengangguk, itu memang telepon Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memberitahunya jika dirinya sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok sehabis pertandingan ini. "Ya, itu tadi dari Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kai. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kai menjawab enteng, diambilnya tas dari dalam loker miliknya lalu menutupnya pelan. "Hanya tugas kelompok. Aku dan Kyungsoo satu kelompok biologi."

Sehun terdiam, dirinya seperti orang bodoh ya? Bertindak tanpa berfikir bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk membela diri kemarin. Sehun mencegah lengan Kai yang akan keluar.  
"Katakan padanya aku meminta maaf dan semoga cepat sembuh."

Kai hanya mengangguk, lagipula hanya menyampaikan bukan? Pemuda itu kurang paham apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan juga sunbaenya ini.

Sehun memandang punggung Kai yang menajuh dengan pandangan datarnya, namun tetap dalam hati pemuda itu terselip rasa gelisah dan juga cemburu. Kau masih merasa tersaingi Sehun?

000

Keduanya duduk diruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo, walaupun teleskop milik Kai ukurannya kecil namun itu dapat membantu mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Diatas meja itu tersedia beberapa cookies ringan dan juga jus orange buatan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian santainya namun tetap sopan, surai kemerahannya kembali digulung keatas. Sedangkan Kai masih memakai pakaian seragamnya, hanya saja tanpa blazer disana.

Ahhh~

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan, akhirnya tugas biologi mereka selesai. Yaitu meneliti sel akar bawang dan memisahkan kedalam fase mitosisnya, Kyungsoo yang mencatatnya sedangkan Kai melakukan penelitiannya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo, Kai menatap rumah mungil namun sederhana itu, matanya menjelajah satu persatu gambar yang ada disana.

"Ini adikmu?" tanyanya penasaran sambil menujuk Yoeun yang masih berumur 4 tahun dalam foto itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kedua tangannya masih sibuk merapikan semua benda yang tersebar dimeja ruang tamu rumahnya. "Wah ayahmu tampan juga, tapi beliau tinggi yah? Mungkin kau mengikuti gen ibumu" Kai tetap saja menjelajahi semua pigura yang ada disana. "Ayahmu kerja dimana?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. "Appaku sudah lama meninggal Kai."

Kai merasa tidak enak hati menanyakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Balasnya. Ya memang Kai baru pertama kali ini dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedikit tertutup dibanding teman siswi lainnya.

"Tak apa." Kyungsoo langsung menyadari jika Kai merasa bersalah, "Makanlah, ini buatanku. Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Mata Kai langsung berbinar menatap cookies-cookies berbentuk macam-macam yang ada disana. "Benarkah? Nampaknya mereka lezat." Kai langsung memasukkan beberapa buah cookies kedalam mulutnya. "Oww.. kau benar-benar pintar memasak Kyungsoo. Ini sungguh lezat." Kai kembali memasukkan bebarapa cookies kedalam mulutnya, Kyungsoo mengambilkan pemuda itu minuman saat melihat Kai sedikit tersedak disana.

"Pelan-pelan Kai." Ucapnya lembut. Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ah ya Kyungsoo, tadi Sehun sunbae memintaku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Dia ingin meminta maaf dan juga semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Deg~

Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdetak cepat saat mendengar nama Sehun, padahal gadis itu sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya. "Kau ada hubungan ya dengan Sehun sunbae?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "An—anniyaa~" balasnya cepat namun sedikit tergagap. Kai menaikkan salah satu alisnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"Emm Kai, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu besok?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai hanya mengangguk. "Okay, kita satu arah dan juga aku baru tahu jika kita bertetangga." Kai tertawa kecil saat menyadari rumah Kyungsoo hanya berbeda 1 block dari rumahnya.

"Terima kasih Kai."

"Never mind Kyung.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Kai yang kembali memakan cookies buatannya. Untung saja ada Kai sehingga gadis itu mempunyai alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sehun besok pagi.

000

Ini sudah hari kelima, Sehun merasakannya. Kyungsoo yang menjauh darinya, gadis itu selalu berlindung dibelakang punggung Zitao atau Kai bahkan kadang Kyungsoo berlindung dipunggung Jongdae dan juga Jungkook adik kelas mereka. Setiap Sehun ingin menemuinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak berada ditempat, saat Sehun menjempunya Kyungsoo sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, saat jam istirahat Kyungsoo akan duduk bersama siswi lainnya dan hal itu membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo disana. Bahkan saat jam pulang, Kyungsoo sudah ada dilingkaran teman-temannya dan bersama-sama pulang menggunakan angkutan umum. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Sehun uring-uringan, wajahnya nampak sedikit tidak besemangat. Percuma saja meminta bantuan Chanyeol, malah pemuda itu memintanya untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. Jelas saja Sehun tidak mengikuti perintah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo itu cinta pertamanya, bila orang kasmaran menyebutnya love in the first sigh. Atau apalah itu. Kyungsoo itu gadis pertama yang membuatnya merasakan getaran-getaran halus didadanya. Pokoknya Kyungsoo itu gadis pertama disemua bidang, kecuali urusan bercinta karena entah Kyungsoo gadis keberapa yang Sehun tiduri, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menjadi gadis pertama yang Sehun ajak bercinta 'dengan' cinta didalamnya.

Ini hari Sabtu dan pelajaran akhir kelas Sehun selalu berkahir lebih cepat dengan sigap pemuda itu menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk ikut besamanya, keduanya menunggu didepan kelas II-II. Pintu kelas itu belum terbuka berarti masih ada mata pelajaran didalamnya.

Teng-teng-teng

Bel berbunyi, kelas sebelah sudah mulai berhamburan keluar. Dan sonsaengnim dikelas Kyungsoopun pertama kali keluar disusul murid-muridnya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Zitao dan juga Kai, sepertinya gadis itu akan berlindung dipunggung mereka lagi.

Mereka keluar, dengan sigap Sehun mencegat lengan Kyungsoo. "Kita perlu bicara."

Kyungsoo enggan menatap wajah Sehun, pemuda ini sudah menyakitinya. Namun tetap Kyungsoo merasakan kerinduan bila tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang Sehun dari jauh atau bahkan lewat ponselnya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah mengambil separuh isi hatinya. "Bicara saja." Lirihnya pelan, walaupun tangan kanannya dicegat Sehun, namun Kyungsoi tetap menggenggam tangan Kai dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun pada Kai, Kai hampir saja melepaskan tangannya sebelum Kyungsoo mencegat tangan itu untuk tetap berada disana.

Sehun merasa frustasi melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. "Okay, bisakah kita berlima keruang basket indoor sekarang?"

Zitao dan Kai saling bertatapan sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tangannya masih menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya sedangkan Kai mau tidak mau ikut juga karena tangannya masih digenggam oleh Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap kesekelilingnya disana sudah ada Suga, teman satu team basket dan juga satu angkatan dengannya. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo." Ucapnya tegas, membuat beberapa menatapnya heran. Sehun ingin menyatakan cintanya sekarang? "Aku menyakitinya, dan aku ingin membuktikan jika aku memang benar mencintainya."

Kyungsoo menarik kecil kemejanya, jemari mungil itu mendadak berkeringat dingin.

"Disini, aku ingin membuktikan segalanya. Kai dan Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun lagi, keduanya merasa terpanggil mendongkkan kepalanya. "Aku menantang kalian berdua. Jika kalian menang aku akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan tidak akan menganggunya lagi, tapi jika aku yang menang. Aku berhak atas Kyungsoo. Dan tidak ada yang lain. Suga sebagai wasit disini." Lanjutnya kembali, mereka sebenarnya merasa aneh. Kenapa juga Sehun melakukan hal seperti ini, bisa saja bukan Sehun langsung menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo tanpa harus melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?

Pritt~

Peluit dari suga berbunyi nyaring, tanda permainan dimulai. Walaupun hanya hal kecil, namun mereka bertiga bermain dengan serius. Kai dan Chanyeol nampak kompak mengelabui Sehun yang kini mulai kewalahan. Keduanya menampilkan permainan basket yang begitu keras, namun tetap indah. Lemparan yang mematikan, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Bagaimana nanti jika Sehun kalah? Bahkan papan diskors menunjukkan kalau Kai dan Chanyeollah pemenangnya, 42 – 21. Sehun mulai berjalan sempoyongan, dirinya bermain dengan emosi kali ini. Tidak ada pikiran lain kecuali mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membiarkan Sehun menembus pertahanannya dengan mudah. Dibuatnya Sehun menjadi sangat kelelahan dengan memasang pertahanan serapat mungkin. Tidak dibiarkannya Sehun memegang bola terlalu lama, pun mengambil alih dribelan bola basketnya dengan gampang. Tidak akan semudah itu! Pertandingan ini berlangsung selama satu jam lebih tanpa henti, hingga pada akhirnya Sehun limbung dan terlentang di lapangan. Sehun hanya diam disitu, dengan kedua mata yang dipejamkan untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Dirinya sudah kalah, gagal mempertahankan Kyungsoonya. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Sehun, sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Nafas mereka tersenggal senggal,

Prtiit~

Suga kembali meniup peluinya, Sehun menatap kearah papan skors 119 – 51. "Aku kalah Kyung~ Kau bebas." Ucapnya saat Kyungsoo mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Kau bebas sekarang." Ucapnya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Sehun seperti ini. Sehun yang biasanya dingin dan datar lemah seperti ini, tergeletak tidak berdaya dipelukannya.

Kai, Chanyeol, Zitao dan Suga hanya memandang adegan didepan mereka ini dengan pandangn bertanyanya. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Cium aku sekarang Kyung~" pinta Sehun lirih, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dan kemudian melumat bibir tipis Sehun. Mereka berdua berciuman ditengah-tengah lapangan basket ini, membuat keempat orang disana memalingkan wajahnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, lalu memandang Kai yang berada dibelakag tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku titip Kyungsoo padamu Kai." Pintanya, Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. Kai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disana. Dirinya tidak mengagguk ataupun menggeleng.

"Tidak Sehun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayunya. "Benarkah? Kau mencintaku?" tanya Sehun lagi, dirinya ingin memastikan jika Kyungsoo tidak bercanda. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau tetap denganku Kyungsoo? Bisakah kau selalu menerimaku? Bisakah kau yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhirku? Karena ... aku tidak ada apa-apany tanpa dirimu." Pinta Sehun lagi.

"I hope you will stay in my side."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali mencium bibir Sehun.

"Hey~ kalian jika ingin berbuat mesum jangan dihadapan kami yang 'jomblo' ini." Suga berkata dengan nyaringnya dan disetujui dengan ketiga orang lain disana. Kyungsoo melepas ciumannnya pada Sehun lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Well~ kalian berdua berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Itu suara Chanyeol dan Zitao yang berkata beriringan.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil "Sepertinya kalian berjodoh." Goda Kyungsoo, wajah Zitao kembali memerah.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol-hyung Zi? Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta juga."

Zitao langsung memberikan pukulan pada pundak Kai, setelah pemuda itu berkata seperti itu padanya. "AW... sakit Zi."

Mereka berlima tertawa bersamaan, sedangkan Suga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya berdoa semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik,

Dan untuk Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun.

Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian.

Aminn...

**STAY**

**END!**

**Haiii annyeong xD**

**Ini adalah persembahan saya untuk hari valentine nanti, untuk pairing HunSoo...**

**Mana suaranya?#teriak pake toa,**

**Maaf jika FF ini memiliki banyak kekurangan dan juga typo yang bertebaran atau bahkan kalian tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya. Hahahaha xD**

**Pokoknya ini FF persembahan saya untuk HunSoo. Oooww mereka soo sweet yaaa xixixi xD.**

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca tau bahkan review.. aaaaa xD**

**Panggil aja Rere atau Refa, jangan Author.. T.T ini notice lagi yaaa... huhuhu T_T**

**Jumpa lagi di FF yang lainnya.**

**Peluk dan cium buat para readers semua xD X))))**

**Kalau kalian ingin FF OS HunSoo lainnya, beri aja dikolom review jika ada waktu mungkin saya akan membuatnya lagi.**

**Okay? Thank you sooooooo muchh**

**Saranghaeeeee :3**

**Peluk satu-satu :***

**Kim Refa, 12 Februari 2015**

**Mungkin 'Enemy' sama 'The Stars', updatenya minggu depan. Mohon doanya yaaa :)**


End file.
